The Power of Two
by justagirl8225
Summary: Lita and Trish are back, and they're here to stay.  Multiple pairings, please read and review, thanks!


**Read Me: **I own no person, place or thing mentioned in this work. This is a piece of fanfiction, nothing more and nothing less. I make no profit or personal gain from it. I ignore a lot of real life and this piece in particular will be a mix of scripted and non, hence the occasional use of people's first and/or real names during a backstage/behind the scenes scenario or situation. I like non-common/non-canon/crack/unusual pairings so that can be expected in this piece. I don't take requests for pairings, but it doesn't hurt to suggest them, either. I won't make promises, especially if it's a diva or wrestler that I can't stand- but I won't outright say no either... (unless Matt Hardy is involved, in which case, I won't go there. Ever.)

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

In hindsight, they probably should have picked a different night to come back, what with the annual WWE Draft going on; but, Vince had felt that their returning that night would be perfect. As such, Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas were there, backstage at RAW, ensconced in what was to be their appointed office. Yes, they were back and they were back full-time. Both as co-general managers of RAW and as co-chairpersons of the WWE Women's Division. They wouldn't be competing, but they would be appearing weekly on RAW and perhaps more often if Stephanie McMahon managed to convince her father that the Women's division was worth the time.

Neither of the two former divas was about to hold their breath on the latter, and so, they simply settled for the former.

"... I still can't believe I'm wearing this," Amy squirmed, clearly uncomfortable in the two piece outfit. "I feel so.. formal."

"Well, it was what Vince wanted," Trish picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her suit pants, "but don't worry, in a couple of weeks or so, we'll be allowed to wear what we want.."

"Within reason," Amy added with a wry smile, "I kinda doubt that Vince is gonna let me walk out there in a something that I'd normally wear on stage to perform."

"Probably not," Trish agreed with a grin, "but it might be worth it, just once, to see his reaction?"

Amy laughed, already planning on doing just that, at least once, in the near future. "Kinda sucks that we couldn't tell anyone we were gonna be here tonight."

Trish shrugged ever so slightly, "I guess, but, it'd also ruin the surprise, ya know? The fact that we're back is one thing, but Vince wanted all of this kept under wraps.. never mind the fact that we're back full time, but us as co-general managers of the flagship show? Ames, this is huge."

"Technically, Lita and Trish are back.. not Amy and Trish.. and Vince did say he was going to expect for us to participate in the occasional photo shoot crap but..." The redhead nibbled on her lower lip, "yeah, this is definitely huge."

"Plus, we get to overhaul the Women's Division and finally get rid of that stupid belt," the blond woman sighed, "sure, somethings might take some getting used to but I'm glad to be back."

Amy nodded, running a hand through her loose hair, "yeah.. I'm glad to be back too, mostly. Even if it is going to be kind of weird not walking out there with anyone or for a match. But actually being in charge and having all this power? That, my friend, is pretty damn cool."

Of course, neither one of them had much experience fully running a show like RAW, Trish's guest hosting stint aside, but this was going to be different. Something new and something that was definitely going to be a challenge. Not only would they call the shots on RAW, they were also going to re-work the Women's Division from the ground up. And sure, even that would never be the same, but if Trish and Amy had anything to do with it; it would definitely be a vast improvement.

But, first things first, they had to make sure they were getting the right personnel to RAW, and not just Diva wise; with RAW being the flagship show, the two women knew they had high standards to meet.

And they had to accomplish that without totally killing the Smackdown roster.

Keeping all of that in mind, Amy and Trish turned their full attention back to the roster sheets in front of them; realizing fully that they had roughly one hour to submit a list of potential draftees to RAW and who they were going to be willing to part with from RAW.

And then, when the time was right, it would be time to turn the WWE upside down.

**.**

**.**

**.**

This was originally posted to my fanfiction journal in May and yes, just finally getting around to posting it here.. this site and I have a love/hate relationship.. you know how it goes.**  
**


End file.
